Forever Dreams
by Catgirl2
Summary: After having dreams and memories of things that never happened Kenshin realizes that he may not beable to keep the promise he made to himself, and that he is threat to his friends lives, will he kill again? or can Kaoru save Kenshin from himself?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic… so please don't flame me,

Okay, this is just the prologue but I think this fic has potential, well tell me what you all think!!

________________________________________________________________________

__

The windy fall air blew thought the long red hair that belonged to the legendary Man Slayer, Battousai, the sun was setting over the water, what light that was left reflected off the Battousai's sword, "Now you die." Battousai's cold emotionless voice spoke before slashing his sword, instantly killing the man in front of him; the man never even had the opportunity to scream.

Battousai's sword was once again coated in blood, the thick crimson liquid ran off the blade and dripped on the sandy field, he looked that the dead body that lie at his feet one last time, a pool of crimson flowed from the man's neck and seeped into the ground, then Battousai vanished into the near by forest, the Man Slayer had killed again.

Himura Kenshin's eyes snapped open, his body was covered in a cold sweat, his breathing was heavy, Kenshin glanced at the clock on the wall, it was three am, he slowly sat up, Kenshin couldn't tell if these were dreams or memories.

Kenshin didn't remember killing any of the people that now haunted his mind, Kenshin never forgotten what he did, how could he? He tried so hard to use his sword to help others, even if what he did could not be reversed.

Maybe these weren't dreams and memories maybe they were visions of what might happened, Kenshin dismissed the idea as soon as it came to his attention, he swore to never kill again, and that was a promise he intended to keep, right?

~

The morning seemed to come early at the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin sat on the roof watching the sunrise, still trying to figure out the his dreams meant, the sky was painted with the golden colours that accompanied the sunrise.

The leaves were falling from the trees a sure sign of fall, the leaves that were still on the trees were red, yellow orange and brown in colour, Kenshin had to admit the view from the roof top was amazing.

"Hey, Kenshin!" Kenshin looked towards the direction of the voice, Kamiya Kaoru was standing on the ground below him, "Breakfast is ready!" Kaoru said before running back into the dojo.

Kenshin couldn't help but feel like he was a danger to all his friends, Kenshin hoped he was wrong, Kenshin jumped off the roof and head for the dojo, Kenshin froze when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the forest, his body moved towards the sound of the scream.

________________________________________________________________________

I'll leave it there, it's not long, but if I get a lot of reviews I'll make the chapters longer! And better!


	2. My Writer's Block

Hey, this is not a chapter, it is merely a…note?

Anyways I'm just trying to tell you about my recurring writer's block, I seem to do this thing where I start to write a story and then think of another idea which I start on, while not finishing the other idea I had been previously working on…right? (ex. I started this note on July 13/03. It's currently May 20/05 is that example enough!)

So If anyone has **any** idea's about any of my stories go on to my profile and E-Mail me. Or just use a Review thing.

It doesn't matter how farfetched or imaginative you ideas are they will all be considered as a possible idea to use to add on to or complete the story of interest.

Now here is a little story to hold you until I can get things straightened out…

Ok they're once was a man named bob, everybody liked bob because bob was an okay guy. Except one day bob's neighbour Patrick came over to borrow a screwdriver, but Bob was already using the screwdriver and wanted to finish what he had already started which was to fix his sink. Patrick asked Bob if he could borrow his screwdriver, Bob replied No, Patrick got angry and tried to forcefully/physically take the screwdriver from Bob. Bob accidentally stabbed Patrick with the screwdriver (and buried him in Patrick's back yard).

I think that was one of my better pieces--the moral of that story was 'wait your turn' And for those of you who might not understand that little story, here is a summary --bob had a screwdriver, Patrick wanted it, Bob was using it, Patrick got angry because he didn't get his screwdriver when he asked for it, Bob stabbed Patrick….THE END!


End file.
